The Administrative Core provides the overall logistic and financial coordination to the Program Project, facilitates the scientific and administrative interactions between the various Projects and Cores, prepares fiscal and narrative reports, and ensures that the studies are performed in a cost- effective manner. The Administrative Core also supervises recruitment efforts of study subjects for the three clinical research projects. The Core orders supplies and equipment, coordinates inter- institutional and inter-departmental relationships within the Program Project and organizes all meetings related to the Program Project. The Administrative Core is run by the Principal Investigator (Eve Van Cauter) with the assistance of the co-principal investigator (Fred W. Turek). The Steering Committee includes all the project leaders and core directors and serves to evaluate the integration, direction and progress of research activities and the efficient allocation of and use of resources and services. The Program Project is reviewed in years 2, 3 and 5 by a three member External Review Committee. The Administrative Core serves all fives projects as well as the Methods and Analysis Core and the Laboratory Core. The Administrative Core facilitates the integration and efficiencyof the Program project as a whole. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Methods and Analysis Core will play a crucial role in the improvement of recording, archival and analysis procedures, and will be a major source for cross-fertilization of concepts and methods.